


Lost

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: datgirl66613 askedMALEC PROMPT! Valentine Creates a serum that brings the Demon out of the downworlders to confide the clave that they need to activate the sword. Valentine captures the crew(Clary, Jace, Alec, Izzy, Magnus, Luke, Simon.) Magnus is injected by it and it causes his demon side to take over. He is like a different person Valentine sends Demon Magnus after the crew. Demon Magnus Fights them as the crew tries not to hurt him, Alec Helps Magnus come back imo control. The rest abd inbetween is up to you





	

Alec thought his heart couldn’t break anymore than it had. There was Magnus, the person he loved more than anyone and anything in the world, looking at him like he was just another thing to be killed. He couldn’t understand it. How could the kindhearted and caring person he knew become this… thing standing before him now. It just didn’t make sense; but then nothing about what Valentine did ever made sense to him. It was all so senseless and cruel. Much like how Magnus was now behaving.

He didn’t know what to do; none of them. Clary and Isabelle somehow managed to end up on the other side of the door just before Magnus locked the rest of them in with him. At first they thought it was an accident, but the moment Magnus launched that first spell of them they knew it wasn’t. That was the moment Alec felt the ground crumble from beneath him.

For awhile, they were somehow managing to hold their own against the warlock. But Magnus was never one to be easily beaten, or even cornered, no matter how many people outnumbered him. So it came as no surprise to Alec when Magnus managed to throw Simon off his back, trying to keep his hands still, and quickly throw a spell at Luke at sent him across the room.

“We can’t keep this up.” Even though Jace was right next to him, it sounded like he was miles away to Alec. “He’s going to-”

“No he won’t.” Alec cut him off sharply. He knew Magnus. Even now when his cat eyes where showing and and magic practically pouring out of him, he knew him. Magnus wouldn’t kill them. It was a mantra Alec kept repeating in his head to make it true.

“Alec,” Jace spoke with forced calmness, “I get it, I do, but if we don’t do something Magnus will kill one of us. Whether you want to believe it or not.”

He could feel through their parabatai that Jace did mean well and only wanted to protect the people he could. But Alec couldn’t bring himself to care about anyone else right now. He was being selfish, Alec knew that, but something about the way Magnus looked at them made it impossible for him to believe he was completely lost. It was a look of somewhat dazed apprehension.

When Luke got to his feet once more, with the help of a winded Simon, Jace started talking strategies. “Luke, you’ve know him longer than us,” it sounded more like a question than a statement “Is there anything we can do?”

Luke shook his head quickly, teeth bared and claws out; it was no longer a matter of saving Magnus but saving the kids he thought of his own. And if that meant Magnus had to die, then so be it. Alec could see it in his eyes for the brief second they met.

“Wait, Luke,” Alec rushed to say, hoping he was speaking clearly enough, “Just please wait.” He dropped his bow and seraph blade to the ground, silently urging Jace to do the same. Thankfully he did and took a step back, though Alec could see the doubt and fear on his face.

Though he didn’t want to either, Luke took a step back as well, pulling Simon back along with him. In the back of his mind, Alec was thankful that he didn’t need to explain what he wanted. He knew they didn’t have much time, and he wasn’t even sure if this would work.

“Magnus,” he spoke his name softly, “It’s okay. I’m here.” Alec took a small step forward, almost too small to even be called a step, but Magnus still shuffled backwards away from them. Away from Alec. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Alec raised his hands slightly in a small hope that Magnus would understand that he didn’t want to fight.

“You’re scared and confused, I can see that,” another small step forward and another step back “But it’s okay because I’m here.” Alec smiled as best he could given the situation. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

He could the recognition in Magnus’s eye as he spoke. It made it easier for Alec to breath. Inching forward slightly once more, a weight lifted off his shoulders when Magnus didn’t move away from him this time. Alec did his best not to move too fast or speak too loudly; he even held his breath slightly. He didn’t want to do anything that upset or scare Magnus.

“We’re just here to help you.” Alec gestured lightly to everyone now standing behind him. Jace and Luke both nodded their heads, still tense, while Simon mumbled a quiet yeah in agreement. Inching forward a bit more, Alec reached out his hand towards Magnus. Towards the man he loved. “I promise, I would never do anything to hurt you.” Everyone ignored the scrack in his voice as Alec spoke.

His fingers gently brushed up against Magnus’s arm. Behind him, Jace stood ready to jump in and save his brother, but Alec knew he wouldn’t need to. He could tell by the way Magnus didn’t pull away from him; how he seemed to lean into his touch almost. Magnus looked away from Alec to their friends behind him, to the walls surrounding them, and to his own hands.

When he next looked up at Alec, his cat eyes were still showing but now they were full of confusion. No one breathed, Alec didn’t even blink. Just looking right into those amazing eyes and wished with everything he had that Magnus would be okay. Shaking his head roughly, Magnus rubbed his forehead and grunted in frustration. Alec could hear him whispering softly, but couldn’t make out what he was saying.

“Magnus,” Alec lightly grabbed one of his hands, “Please.” He didn’t know what he was asking; everything and nothing. Anything to let Alec know that Magnus was still here with them. With him.

And then, it was like a switch in Magnus’s mind had been flipped. Where there was fear and uncertainty, there was now lucidity and calmness. Like someone had removed a film covering up his thoughts and emotions. He rubbed his eyes roughly before looking up at Alec. And Alec could swear at that moment he wanted to cry.

He had never been so happy to see Magnus’s glamoured eyes as he was right then and there. He didn’t even bother to wait for Magnus to fully comprehend what was going before pulling him into a tight hug. Once he did, it felt like the breath everyone had been holding up to that point was let go and they could all breath again. Magnus, his Magnus, was back. The man that stole his heart and refused to give it back was with Alec once again.

“Alec? What happened?” Reluctantly, Alec let go of Magnus and pulled back just enough to look him in the eye. He shook his lightly, not knowing where to start or how to explain what had happened. Part of him didn’t want to.

“Later,” Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus’s, “I’ll tell you later.” He should tell Magnus what happened, and he will, but right now Alec just wanted a minute to breath him in. Jace and Luke were making noise behind him somewhere, probably trying to get the door open again, while Simon rushed over and kept asking Magnus if he was okay.

The only thing Magnus could do, given that he had no idea what really going on, was assure Simon that he was indeed back to his normal. Alec, meanwhile, kept leaning against him with eyes closed. Like he was trying assure himself that this was real, or forget what just happened. Either way, Alec made a promise to do whatever it took to find Valentine. Find him and make him pay for what he did to Magnus.


End file.
